Carbon nanotubes are graphene sheets of sp2 bonded atoms rolled seamlessly into a tube of 1.5 - 20 nm in diameter. This material has unique properties, including the ability to generate heat when stimulated with infrared light. We have used the features of nanotubes to develop prototype multifunctional multiwalled carbon nanotubes that have the potential to simultaneously image and treat tumors. Our hypothesis is that we can create multifunctional nanotubes that can be used to image and treat mouse models of human renal cell carcinoma. In this proposal will test this hypothesis by fabricating carbon-based nanotubes of different lengths, architectures and composition. We will assess the ability of these nanotubes to function as anti-tumor agents in tissue culture and in mouse models. We will test their ability to generate heat when stimulated with light, and their ability to act as imaging agents. Mathematical modeling will be performed to optimize placement of ferrotubes for optimal heat delivery in tissues. We will optimize treatment schedule for maximal antitumor effect with minimal damage to adjacent tissues. Ultimately, our objective is a therapy that can be precisely directed, exhibits low nonspecific toxicity, is compatible with standard clinical imaging instruments, and is easily cleared by the body. In this proposal, we will use tissue culture and mouse models to take the first steps in characterizing the features of nanotubes that will permit their use in tumor imaging and cancer therapy. Relevance: Carbon nanotubes may represent a new way to image and treat kidney and other cancers. In this proposal we fabricate new nanostructures, test their anti-cancer efficacy in tissue culture and mouse models, and use mathematical modeling to optimize their use.